Exposure
by EquusNanashi
Summary: The Dark Lord plots against the Mismatched four. Will he use his unwilling minions to gain more information? One shot that follows the story of The True Confessions Of a Mismatched Four by the MismathcedFour
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

This is another of the short stories that accompany The True Confessions Of A Mismatched Four story by The Mismatched Four. This short story comes after A Venice Mask. The short stories go in this order, Lord Zerwas, The Snake and the Weasel, The Black knight is checked, Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna, A Venice Mask, Exposure.

I hope that you enjoy. For all who read WoV I am in the process of writing the next chapter.

Equus of EquusNanashi

Drabble 6 Exposure

The Dark Lord was once again at Hogwarts. This time though for an even greater purpose then to find the Zerwas child. He was here to see firsthand the infamous Mismatched Four. The Dark Lords sources had only been able to give him unbelievable facts and rumors.

How could it be that he had missed such powerful children when he was teaching at the school?

To have saved the Lord of Vampires from death only halfway through their first year. Figuring out what was down the forbidden 3rd floor and in the chamber of secrets. The quartet was not well known as a group, but were well known in their own right.

Leslie Mei, Pureblood, Ravenclaw, only person able to knock the mudblood from the golden trio off of her pedestal, gifted in charms and politics. Amy Kuller, Half Blood, Hufflepuff, she would become one of the youngest potions masters in the world he was sure. As for the Mudblood lion, Greta Gage, she was athletic; it helped to make her one of the best in DADA as while as one of the world's youngest well known duelers. . Then there was Emilia Seery Zerwas, she was a snake with the sight, an ability so rare those who had it would hide that fact, she was known for a cruel streak and had a notorious reputation.

They all had Connections throughout the Wizarding world. Powerful connections, the Dark Lord thought the sweeping down a hallway into the dungeons.

He found the door he was looking for and entered without a knock, startling the Dungeon bat into near retaliation. Blinking his potions master quickly hid his shock.

"What can I do for you Lord Aberthrol?" Snape asked coolly putting away red ink and some pour souls essay.

"I would like information on this group." The Dark Lord said taking out a copy of the photo that had been in the file Lucius had given him.

Taking the photo from the Dark Lord, Snape all but froze when he saw it. This didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Lord.

"Were did you find this?" The potions master asked, his eyes flicking up to wine brown ones.

"In a file on miss Seery, Or should I say Zerwas? The ministry has been keeping tabs on her. It seems they believe her a threat."

"Nonsense, she is not even of age. Why would they deem her a threat?" Snape asked.

"Many reasons I presume." The Dark Lord stated, "And most would revolve around this group right here. The Mismatched Four was it?"

"Just a silly name she and her friends came up with," Snape Dismissed.

Looking calculatingly at his potions master the Dark Lord had a thought. Did his death eater really care for this child? "It is not Severus," Voldemort said taking on the role of the dark Lord for his follower to see. A gasp escaped from his potions master as he let his aura flare into the mark. Crashing onto his knees Snape realized who he was dealing with.

"M-my apo-apologies, My Lord," he gasped again as his mark flared once more.

"I have heard rumors about these children, Severus. Rumors that show they are not normal in any since of the term. They will grow up to be powerful, powerful and deadly to deal with, something to be feared with the monsters of the night. I cannot allow them to be against me." The Dark Lord stated pacing around the potions masters office. Before looking over at his servant with feline interest. "The question now is why are you so protective of this quartet? Three quarters of it are not even in your own house."

Trying to collect his frantic thoughts Snape slowly raised his head. Had that been a rhetorical question? No it couldn't of been, which meant the man was still waiting for an answer. _Not Good_. "I…I am concerned with the well being of the four after the incident with Lockhart. No one outside of staff, and there are only a few of the staff that truly know, know what the group has done. What they have been able to do is… insane in its own right. But if the rest of the world knew about what 4 girls were able to do… and have done sense age eleven. They would never have a normal life after that… everyone would be trying to use them for their own end game." Snape was pleased with his answer. It wasn't really a lie, more of a half truth.

"That may be one of the reasons, but there is another more important reason for your protectiveness." The dark Lord said, before transfiguring the guest chair into a high wing backed one with dark green leather on the back and arms. "Now tell me, why are you protective of them." About to answer Snape was cut off once again. "And tell me the truth Severus not one of your half lies. I want the real reason, and if I don't get it Hogwarts might need a new potions teacher."

Gulping the potions master watched his lord through greasy hair. This was not what he had expected out of the man. Normally a simple half truth was enough for the Dark Lord but it would seem that he was truly interested in the Mismatched Four. It was shocking for him to see such interest and curiosity in his lords eyes.

"It is Emilia my Lord I grew up with her mother, after she married Lord Zerwas though I never saw her again. When Emilia's name was called to be sorted 3 years ago I was… happy. She had been different then I or anyone else in Slytherin had thought she would be and had had to prove herself to the rest of the house." Here Snape risked a glance at the Dark Lord. "She more than proved herself that night, gaining the respect of the house, but as you so well know My Lord, that respect comes with a price. I worry about what members of her house who are threatened will do to her when she is in such a delicate stage of recovery. Not even able to remember all that she has done to gain the interest of the Ministry and yourself my Lord."

"That is an adequate answer Severus." The Dark Lord finally sated after a short pause. Standing he pierced the potions master with a look of warning. "I expect to be notified if anything happens to them while they are here at school. As well as their Exam grades." With this he went to the door. "Oh and Severus…" The Dark Lord stated not looking back at his potions master. "If you go to anyone with this information you will not have to worry about the Zerwas child but your own life instead."

Quickly leaving the potions masters office the Dark Lord moved up to the upper castle. Thoughts already on how he was going to slip the information on the ritual to the girls. Catching sight of one of them, Leslie Mei, the Dark Lord classified to himself, he followed her down the ancient halls and to her next class. Charms it would seem.

Seeing the perfect opportunity the Dark Lord quickly glamored himself to look like another member of the Board of governors. Entering the room the Dark Lord waited for the perfect moment to drop one of his note books into the Ravenclaws bags.

_The Pieces have been set_. He thought walking out of the school. _Now I only need to sit back and wait for the Mismatched fours move._

Down in the dungeons one Severus Snape wondered how the dark Lord had managed to find out about the Mismatched Four and what he wanted with them.


	2. Hiatus

Hello everyone!

This is Equus, I am sorry for getting your hopes up that this is a chapter. It isn't I just wanted to let you know that my stories, Wrath of a Veela, Evolution, ect. are going on Hiatus for a while. This year I graduated from high school and am taking a year off to finish one of my 5 books and trying to get it published. So... Thank you for your support of my writing and I will post if I get writters block with my Book and just need to write something different.

I hope to get back soon.

Thank you again,

Equus of EquusNanashi


End file.
